The Forbidden Love
by Princess Bunny01
Summary: Hey Fans! Here is a new story for you guys! It's a Serena/Darien fic about their past, also Senshi/Generals. Please read it's decent, I hope you like it! Flames Welcome!
1. The Begining

The Forbidden Love  
  
By  
  
Princess Bunny01  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
Once upon a time, a long ago, There was a kingdom called The Silver Millenium, which was ruled by a fair and kind queen named Neo Queen Serenity. Everybody loved her with her soft silver hair put up into buns, fair skin, sky blue eyes, pink lips, and a smile, which made nobody afraid of her, along with a glowing gold crescent moon. But soon another would love her also.  
  
A few years later a baby girl was born, and there was joy through out the land. The baby girl was as beautiful as her mother, with long golden hair in a similar hairstyle, deep blue eyes, creamy skin, rosy cheeks, and pink lips also. As she laid in a bed of silk and lace, Queen Serenity pondered over a name for here sweet daughter. "Of course it was going to be Princess Serenity," she thought "but a nickname is needed." ".Megan.Elizabeth.Sarah.no those don't fit her," She said aloud as she looked at her daughter, playing absently with her white rabbit.  
  
" I've got it!" she cried, "I shall call you. Serena! That is perfect for you. What do you think Luna?" she said as she turned around and stared a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Well." Luna started, but stopped as she saw the baby girl's glowing crescent moon, "Serena means white rabbit right? Well. I think it's perfect!" Luna said excitedly. "Well Serena, my precious daughter, looks like you have a bright future ahead of yourself." Serenity replied as she looked down at Serena in her arms, snuggling up close. "Now let's go down to the party," she said looking down at Luna to Serena. "All of us."  
  
14 years later.  
  
"Serena I found YOU!" said Sailor Mars, as she tugged at one of Serena's hair strands from her bun. Serena looked at a girl about her age, with Midnight black hair, radiant violet eyes, and ivory skin in her red sailor suit. "Boy! She looks mad." Serena thought as she looked into Sailor Mars's eyes. "When will you ever listen to me! Sailor Mercury wants you for your studies, then Sailor Jupiter wants you for defense, and then." Serena interrupted "Mother wants me for tea, then Sailor Venus want's to help me get ready for tonight's ball, yes I know Mars, I appreciate your service, but it's beginning to be a bother. Why don't you go home? I just need some time to my self for a while O.K.?" " Serena. I know it's hard but you are the Princess and with that comes certain responsibilities. You know that as well as I do, so I'll say I didn't see you O.K.? But try to be on time. Bye!" Mars said, as she ran off.  
  
"Thanks Mars! You can be very bossy and mean sometimes, but yet you can be very helpful and sweet. I owe you one!" Serena thought as she looked down at her ring on her finger. It was an old ring, passed down from generation to generation, yet it looked new. It would tell anybody that she was royalty, the ring had a beautiful moonstone in the middle with pearly crescent moons on each side of it, surrounded in silver. "Too bad I'm going to miss all of you, for I am going to earth for a little while to see what it is like. I shall be back, I promise." She thought as she held up her hand and said, "MOON STAR TELEPORT!" and in a flash of silver a pink light she was gone.  
  
"Ha Ha! She has finally left the palace," a dark voice said as it grinned evilly. A dark figure sneaked out of a hiding place, where it saw the whole thing. "Soon she will be mine, along with the Silver Millenium. I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy! Then I shall rule the Universe! Ha Ha Ha!" After that the dark figure disappeared in a flash of purple and green light.  
  
Earth  
  
Serena landed with a soft thump on the grass, as she was brushing off the dust, she looked around, her full of amazement. She landed in a field full of wild flowers every kind you could imagine! She squealed in delight as she went to pick some for Luna, Mars, and for Mother. "This is the most beautiful planet I have ever been to! I should come down here more often." After she finished picking them, she began to explore, Serena saw lots of amazing plants and animals even some animals came to her. After while Serena got tired and began to rest by a pond. " Mercury would like it here, I've got to talk about it to Mother!" Serena said, then caught her reflection in the water, "Is that really me? I look so different!" She thought.  
  
Indeed she did, she looked more like a goddess than a princess with her long soft golden hair, her creamy smooth skin, her beautiful face, and her glowing crescent moon. As she was looking she caught sight of another face. She spun around to find a *VERY* cute guy who looked to be about 17. With his dark black hair, deep blue eyes, and a cute face!  
  
"Umm . Hi" Serena stuttered. "Hello" He replied laughing, "What are you doing here?" "I'm visiting," she answered truthfully. "From where?" he asked with curiosity. "The moon." Serena said with difficulty "The Moon?!" He replied "Yes, got a problem with that?!" she said. "Boy she looks cute when she is angry! She looks like she could be a princess." He thought "No, but if you want I could give you a tour, including a tour of the Golden Kingdom." He said Serena gasped. She had heard about the Golden Kingdom, it was like her home except on earth. She looked long and hard into his eyes, then finally she said, "Yes I would love it, thank you. By the way call me Serena." "And you call me Darien." Then they walked hand in hand down the road. "Gee! I wonder how every body is doing right now. I'm with a cute guy, and nothing can stop me!"  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"Serena! Serena! Where is that girl? SERENA!" Luna called out as she wandered around the palace. For hours Luna has been searching the palace, and could find no trace of Serena. "I know! I'll see Pluto, she can help me out. She'll know what to do!" Luna said to herself. Then in a flash she was gone.  
  
The Time Gates  
  
In the desolate fog surrounding a magical door sat a woman, with green hair and red eyes. This was Sailor Pluto, The scout of revolution, also the Guardian of Time. "Who's there!" Pluto suddenly called out, grabbing her time key tightly. Then there was a soft thump in the ground, "Who's there!!" She cried this time. "Relax Pluto, it's just me." Luna said as she trotted over to her. "Oh Luna! You scared me, it's not every day that I get a visitor. What's wrong?" Pluto said as she saw the worried look on Luna's furry face. "Serena is gone! I was wondering if you could help me find her. I searched all over the palace yet she is nowhere to be found, please help me find my mistress (That is what Luna called Serena most of the time.)." "Oh Luna, of course I'll help you find your mistress!" Pluto said laughing. With a swish of her key, the Orb glowed, then shot a purple beam of light show unsuspecting Serena in hand with a man, and not just any man.. "Oh No! It cant be.." Luna said, Pluto gasped, "The Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. Also known as Darien!" Then Luna cried "She can't fall in love with him! It's a forbidden match!"  
  
A.N: Hey Fans! Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope to get lots of reviews, and be as popular as Princess Destiny. I hope everybody likes my story and this is my first one so please send nice reviews. If anyone has any suggestions on how they would like the story to turn out please send me reviews. See Ya!  
  
Hugs & Smiles  
  
Princess Bunny01 


	2. The Planet's Love

A/N: Hey Fans I finally got this chapter uploaded. This is a really long chapter; I worked on this really hard trying to fit it into the Sailor's personalities. Enjoy!  
  
Hugs and Smiles  
  
Princess Bunny01  
  
Chapter 2: The Planet's Love  
  
Serena's Love  
  
Earth  
  
" Ha! You are so right most people will do that!" Serena laughed as she was walking link in link with Darien. They were having a great time laughing and seeing sights, and spending quality time with each other. "This is the best time I have ever had! I don't want to go." Serena thought as she looked into Darien's deep blue eyes.  
  
As they were walking though a beautiful forest, it began to rain. "Oh-No! Hurry!" Darien laughed as he ran holding on to Serena's hand. Soon they came to a nice dry cave, where they sat down to dry off. Then both of them began to feel deep emotions for each other, like if they known each other forever. Serena did the first move as she got closer to Darien, and laying her head down on his chest. Darien trying to fight off all urges, but it failed as he wrapped a strong hand around Serena's slender waist and pulled her close. They looked into each other's eyes and fell into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"This is just... So right" Serena thought as she wrapped her hands around Darien's neck, hugging him tenderly. "I love her, and nothing will change that." "Oh you are beautiful!" He said, as Serena pulled him into another long kiss. That's how a long love night began.  
  
The Time Gates  
  
"Damn it!" Pluto screeched as the purple light disappeared. "What happened!" Luna cried. "There was a storm that interfered, but I'm sure your mistress is safe." Pluto relied, "Except I know what is going to happen that I can't tell you, Serena and Darien will fall more and more in love, along with the other Sailors, till it reaches." Pluto thought "Pluto.?" Luna said. "It's nothing" Pluto said suddenly, "She should be home later on tomorrow Serenity that and not to worry. But don't tell her about Darien, what ever happens!"  
  
Earth  
  
"How did you sleep my angel?" Darien asked as he looked over at Serena. "Wonderfully!" She replied biting her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" Darien asked, "Something I need to tell you." Serena said truthfully. "Something? Well me too."he said sadly. "I'll go first," She said taking a deep breath, and showing him the ring on her finger, and said, "I am Princess Serenity, Princess of the moon, future Neo Queen Serenity. Nicknamed Serena." She replied sighing, Darien's face turned white as he looked from the ring to her face. "What!" Serena said anxiously, he took a deep breath and said, "You're not going to believe this, but I am Prince Endymion, Prince of earth, future King Endymion. Nicknamed Darien." He said as he showed her his ring as proof. It was a gold ring with a jade in the middle (to represent earth.) with golden suns on each side. "Oh no!" Serena said in shock, "You know what this means!" She cried "Yes." Darien said in horror. Then said at the same time "Were forbidden to be together!"  
  
Author's Note While all this was happening with Serena, it was happening with Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars. So I'm going to describe each one O.K? See U!  
  
  
  
Mars's Love  
  
  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left her from my sight!" Sailor Mars replied bitterly to her self as she search the palace for Serena. She stopped off at the garden to rest for a while, and slumped over a bench. Then she felt a large hand on her shoulder, as she spun around to see a handsome guy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Jadeite!" Mars gasped as she ran to a corner with him. "What are you doing here!" she hissed as she saw the worried look in his eyes. "To see you of course but also something else." Jadeite said in a deep rich voice.  
  
"Jed I told you not to come here, it's forbidden!" (That's what she called him) she said as she snuggled up close. He put his strong arm around her waist and held her dainty hand. "Rei (that was her name) I love you, you know that right?" "Of course" she giggled. "Well I think Darien has run- away and I thought this would be a perfect time to see you, and also to see you." Jed said as he pulled her closer. "WHAT!" Rei hissed, "What do you mean run-away?" "Just like I said, run-away." Jed said in a low voice. "Well isn't that a coincidence! So did Serena!" Rei replied shocked. "Maybe they're on Earth!" Jed said silently, "Then we have got to go after them." Rei said as she started to pull away "Wait!" Jed said as he pulled her in, "Before we go how about a kiss till we get to Earth?" "Of course" she said, as she tilted her head up. Then they shared a long kiss before they departed for Earth.  
  
Jupiter's Love  
  
"I'm going to kick that girl's butt when I find her! She made Jupiter mad!" Jupiter said as she pounded her fist into her hand when she was in the ballroom. Jupiter was a tall girl with long brown hair put up in a ponytail and bright green eyes and in a green sailor suit. "NOW, if Nephrite were here he would say-" "Calm down Lita, such a beautiful girl doesn't need worry about anything." "That's right. Huh?" She said surprised as she spun around and saw a guy with long wavy chestnut hair, and ivy green eyes. "Nephrite!" she said as she thew herself in for a big hug, then gave him a kiss. "What are you doing here you know you're not allowed here." Lita said breathlessly. "So what, neither is this. Listen Darien is gone and I thought he might come up here to hide."  
  
"So you didn't come to see me?" Lita said with a pouting look on her face. "OF course I came to see you! Or I wouldn't be here right now. I'm here right now to brake all laws because I love you." "Oh Neph! I love you too!" Lita said as she kissed again. "But you know what? It's a coincidence because Serena is missing too." Lita said with curiosity in her voice. " Oh- No what if she and Darien met! They couldn't fall in love with each other!" Lita cried out in horror. "That Right! It's bad enough that we fell in love with each other! We got to get there before they do meet." Neph said in shock.  
  
"But first a juicy secret you have got to know, guess who I saw." Lita said in a sly manner. "Who?" Neph said smiling, he loved it when Lita told him big secrets. " I saw Zoisite and Amy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lita said in a gleeful tone, "Literally!" she finished. "No Way! Shy Zoisite and Amy! Ohh this IS juicy wait till I tell Zoisite!" "But now lets get to earth Pronto!" Neph said in a serious tone. "Okie-Doky!" Lita said and then they disappeared in a flash of green and silver light.  
  
Mercury's Love  
  
A short blue hair girl was trying to climb a tree. Her light blue eyes looked frustrated, and her blue sailor suit was getting dirty. "If my calculations are correct Serena would be up in this tree, she loves to climb them. OOOO! I can't believe this girl today, she missed math, science, history, and more!" she said being frustrated "I wish someone could lend me a hand!" She said out loud "Your whish is my command." A voice said above her, as Mercury looked up she saw a blonde hair green eyed man looked down at her.  
  
"Zoisite!" Mercury said as she grabbed his hand quickly and was pulled up. "Hey Amy! What's up?" "US!" she giggled, as she sat down on a tree branch. "You know I've missed you." Zoisite said as he drew her in closer and pecked her neck lightly. Amy let him surprisingly "I've missed you too! So tell me what's happening in your life." Amy said. "Well right now we are looking for our mischievous prince, and you?" "Our Princess." Amy said shortly as she leaned in to his body and stated to kiss him back, trying not to blush. "You know it's weird, your prince and my princess are both missing.," Amy said then she gasped. "What's wrong my love." Zoisite asked as he held Amy around her waist. "What is Serena is on earth! With Darien! And they." Amy said in horror "Fall in love!" Zoisite finished in equal horror. "Zoi we have got to go down there now!" "I know, but." "But? But what?" Amy said with curiosity. Zoi said with a sigh, " I am so cozy up here, and I don't want to leave because I got all I need right here." Zoi said as he kissed Amy. "But Zoi our mission must come first. Work first, play later." She said with a giggle. "Come on! Catch me if you can!" Amy said as she disappeared in a flash of blue and silver light. "Oh Amy! You are a HANDFULL!" Zoi said as he disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
Venus's Love  
  
"Serena! Serena! What in the world could happen to you? SERENA!" A pale blonde called out in the hall. Her orange suit brought out her blue eyes filled with worry. "Serena!" Venus called out. "Mina you can brake an eardrum yelling that loud." A deep voice said softly behind her. Mina turned around and squealed with delight as she threw her self against a tall man with long silver hair, and blue eyes. "Malachite you came! I missed you lots!" Mina said as she hugged him "Did you miss me?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course! What are you thinking."  
  
"Being silly as usual!" Mina replied giggling. "Hey got a present for you." Malachite said beaming. "Ya! What?" Mina said curiously. "This." He said as he swept Mina of her feet and gave her a big kiss. "I love you!" he said as he tried to stand Mina up again. "I love you too Mal!" Mina said as she giggled uncontrollably. "Have you see Serena? She has bee missing for a day now! I'm really worried." Mina said sadly. "No but I was going to see if you've seen Darien." Mal said. "Hey! What if Serena and Darien are together on earth? Then that will be a juicy piece of gossip!" Mal said excitedly as he held Mina around her waist.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that!" Mina said smiling, "You were but your mind was full of me!" Mal said as Mina giggled. "Mal you know what?" Mina asked "What?" he said smiling. " I was wondering if all the rest of the Sailors had lovers like us! I mean we'll be together, forever right?" Mina asked hopefully "Of course! Don't be silly." "All right!" Mina said smiling "Well lets get going, like I say when there's Love in the air Mina has to be there. Come on!" Mina said and she disappeared in orange and you guessed it silver. "Oh Mina!" Mal said with a sigh "You are just like a bouncy puppy!" And he disappeared in green light.  
  
"Now this IS too good to be true the scouts are gone too! Now I can get Queen Serenity and rule the Universe Forever!! HA HA HA!" A silent figure of a shadow said as it walked towards the Queen's chamber. "Soon everything will be mine."  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you like it so far! Next chapter should be up soon if I at least get 8 reviews. See U!  
  
Smile!s 


	3. The Meet on Earth

Chapter 3: The Meet on Earth!  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is a very short chapter, I'm working on all the other chapters and I promise they will be long. Enjoy! See U!  
  
Smiles and Hugs  
  
Princess Bunny  
  
Earth  
  
In the quiet peaceful meadow where Serena landed yesterday, there was a flash of all different colors. And everybody meet on the grass all of them in equal shock. "Rei, you didn't mention guest were coming us." Jed said coolly. "I- I didn't know!" Rei stuttered. Amy and Zoi was blushing furiously, Mina was hiding behind Mal, Neph was holding Lita around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, and Jed was holding Rei's hands.  
  
First there was bickering then they heard two bellows which made them silent. "Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Malachite! What are you doing here?" Darien replied as the generals did a quick bow. "Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus! What is this all about?" Serena said as the girls ran over crying with joy and hugging her. "We thought something bad happened to you!" Lita said as she squished Serena in her hug. "Looks like we all need to fuss up! Come on everybody." Serena said as she laid down into Darien while he sat down. And everybody went back to there own love and sat down.  
  
"Now where did this all begin?" Darien asked raising his eyebrow "Like when all of you guys meet." "Amy, Zoisite well start with you. I'm very interested." Serena said teasingly "Ya Am's!" Lita, Mina, and Rei chorused. Poor Amy and Zoisite, they were still blushing furiously, grasping each other's hands tightly. "Um where to begin?!" Zoisite said silently. "Let me Zoi." Amy said coolly. All eyes were focused on Amy as she took a deep breath in and began telling her story.  
  
A/N: How do you like this? I need some suggestions on Amy's story. Please give me more reviews! And Venessa I don't know when Pluto started swearing I just thought it would be nice to start something new and make the story more lively.  
  
Bye  
  
Smiles and Hugs  
  
Princess Bunny01 


End file.
